Alvin Edward Jensen, Sr. (1931-1995)
Alvin Edward Jensen I (1931-1995) worked for Honeywell Corporation and later was a manager of a clothing store. (b. September 27, 1931, Chicago, Cook County, Illinois, USA - d. August 01, 1995, Minneapolis, Hennepin County, Minnesota, 55427, USA) Social Security Number 333268380. Parents *Alvin Jensen (1900-1986) *Helen Mae Baldwin (1907-1998) Marriage He married Shirley Jean Headtke (1935-2010). Children *Alvin Edward Jensen, Jr. Death He died of cancer on August 1, 1995. Eulogy The Lions posted the following: "Alvin 'Al' Edward Jensen was born on September 19, 1931 at Oak Park, Illinois to Alvin and Helen Jensen. Al grew up in Chicago. As a boy he was active in the Boy Scout of America and many years played on a Drum and Bugle Corps. In high school, Al participated on both the swimming and basketball teams. After high school, Al attended Wright Junior College where he also participated on the swimming team. Al then went to attend Northwestern University. On October 2, 1954, Al was married to Shirley Headke. Al and Shirley have five children (1 girl and 4 boys) and several grandchildren. In 1961 Al and Shirley moved to the Twin Cities where he worked several years for the Honeywell Corporation. He then went into the clothing business. Al became Lion Al Jensen in 1975 when he joined the Golden Valley Minnesota Lions. Lion Al's contribution as a Lion were many and varied. From the beginning he was a dedicated worker and a strong leader. He held most club offices and served willingly at the District Level. In 1983/1984, Lion Al became Governor of District 5M5 and in 1984/1985, he moved on to the position of Council Chairman. For his effort and tireless work for Lions he was honored with the Lions Ambassador of Goodwill Award, The International Presidents Award, two Melvin Jones Awards and the Lions Distinguished Service Award. PCC Al also served for many years at the MD5M Representative to Leader Dogs for the Blind. PCC Al Jensen is mostly remembered as Lion Al Jensen, a caring, effective, dedicated, but quiet leader. He was a man who taught by word and example. A man that could make meaningful suggestions without putting a person down. A man who knew when someone needed advice and how to give the advice in a way that strengthened their confidence and their leadership ability. A man who could affect change without making waves or causing problems. A man who was always available when advice was needed. A leader who helped people build their skills and self-confidence. Lion Al was well known and highly respected from the grass roots of level of Lionism in MD5M to the very highest offices in our association as a man who gave much and expected little in return. Lion Al Jensen had a deep love for what Lionism meant and he did everything he could to share that love with others. Lions Al died of cancer in 1995." Relationship Alvin Edward Jensen I (1931-1995) was the second cousin, once removed of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). Source Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) for Findagrave starting on April 12, 2004. External links *Alvin Edward Jensen Iat Findagrave Category:Non-SMW people articles